


Sesquipedalophilia

by makesometime



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aural Kink, F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how much Traynor likes EDI's voice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesquipedalophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5020.html?thread=18085276#t18085276) at the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> (Sesquipedalophilia = love of long words)

Shepard was making notes on a datapad when the doors to her quarters opened of their own accord. She continued unconcerned when familiar footsteps made their way through – there were only a few people with permission to enter unannounced, her Specialist one of them.

"Commander, I-."

"The drive core is currently running at ninety-five percent capacity."

"Oh sorry! I didn't realise you were busy, I can come back..."

"Good evening Specialist Traynor. I hope you are well?"

"Fine, EDI, thank you. And yourself?"

Shepard shook her head as she listened to the exchange, putting her datapad down on the table and reclining back into the couch. With such easily distracted crewmembers it was a wonder she got anything done.

"Is it necessary for me to be here while you two chat?" She asked. When both fell silent immediately, she threw up her hands. "Sam, get down here. EDI, as you were."

She heard Traynor moving down the stairs towards her with an initial hesitation, soon forgotten as she spotted the bottle of wine open on the table. Shepard watched as the Specialist poured herself a drink and settled in, shooting her a brief smile before relaxing completely.

"Tali has sourced a part on the Citadel that she believes will solve the issue." EDI said.

"Send the details to my terminal, I'll see what I can do next time we dock." She said distractedly, eyes still fixed firmly on the woman next to her. "What's next?"

While EDI spoke about their next issue, Shepard found herself watching with curiosity as Samantha's cheeks flushed a little, her breathing deepened. Her eyes were closed and her glass still mostly full, so it couldn't have been the alcohol.

It slowly dawned on her, as EDI ran through the possible improvements they could make to their motive power, that it wasn't intoxication that was affecting the other woman but a _different_ kind of stimulation – one Samantha had mentioned on their first meeting but which Shepard had forgotten all about.

Silently she scooted closer to Samantha and took her wine glass away. Reaching out, she placed her hand firmly on the other woman's stomach, feeling the muscles there jump at the unexpected contact.

"EDI, run through each of those options for me. In detail."

"As you wish, Commander."

As the voice from the intercom launched into its first explanation, Samantha opened her eyes and narrowed them at her lover. She lowered her voice to a hiss as Shepard let her hand smooth south, curling over her belt. "What are you doin- mmph."

It was the easiest thing in the world, she had discovered, to stop her talkative Specialist from rambling on. Pleasurable for them both, too. She ran her tongue along the line of the lips against hers at the same time as she rubbed strong fingers along the seam of Samantha's fatigues and the resulting gasp allowed her tongue entrance.

She was dimly aware of EDI still speaking as she leaned further over Samantha, felt the vibration of a barely contained moan through her lover's body. Her fingers became more targeted, drawing circles over the other woman's clit through the thick material of her fatigues, earning a hips bucking in response.

Eventually Samantha tore her mouth away, at the same moment as EDI reached the end of the first explanation. Keeping her eyes fixed on the woman beneath her, Shepard smiled, smoothing hair out of her face. "Interesting, EDI. But it seems convoluted."

"My thoughts exactly, Commander. Our second option..."

"You're mad." Samantha breathed as Shepard's mouth lowered to kiss along her jaw, up to her ear to nibble on her earlobe. " _Completely_ mad."

Shepard hummed, running her tongue along the shell of Samantha's ear. "Just listen." She murmured.

EDI continued to outline her proposal and Shepard slid to the floor, pressing Samantha's legs together as she knelt, hands falling to the younger woman's belt. She undid the fastening with skilled fingers and quickly curled her fingers under the waistband and standard-issue underwear to tug both off over smooth toned legs.

Shepard looked up to see Samantha's head tipped back against the couch, mouth slightly open for deep calming breaths. She chuckled, hands tracking up over the younger woman's thighs and slowly easing them open, settling herself between.

"Commander, do you have an opinion?" EDI questioned.

Samantha's gaze redirected down to her in askance as Shepard placed open mouthed kisses up the length of her inner thigh. Apparently she hadn't expected the woman on her knees to be capable of multi tasking.

With a wicked grin, Shepard leant forward and parted Samantha's folds with her thumbs, fingers spreading to hold the Specialist's hips down. She ran her tongue along the length of the other woman's core. "It sounds promising. But you said there was was a third possibility?"

As Samantha bit her lip in a blind attempt to stifle her reaction, EDI innocently laid out the final plan, this one apparently the most technical. Her voice spoke words that Shepard didn't have a hope of ever understanding; long, complicated multi-syllable words that had the Specialist letting out soft whimpers at each utterance.

Deciding to see her plan through to completion despite the amusing fact that she appeared to be surplus to requirements, Shepard lowered her mouth to encircle Samantha's clit and suck until the woman beneath her was clutching at the couch for support. She ran the tip of her tongue over and around the captured bundle of nerves, the laboured breathing of her lover just audible over EDI's speech.

Shepard smoothed one hand up over a still-clothed stomach to cup each breast in turn while her other slipped down to tease a fingertip around Samantha's entrance without ever quite entering.

Samantha thrust her hips against the indistinct pressure, hinting at what she wanted with a confidence that she so rarely showed in public, making Shepard nip at her clit to tease. The soldier was about to slip her finger further inside when the other woman's form shuddered and a quiet moan filled the small seating area.

Shepard lifted her head to see her lover's cheeks flushed with what appeared to be embarrassment rather than arousal. The shudder happened again when EDI spoke three particularly long technical words in one go and if the partially mortified expression on her face was anything to go by, Samantha was getting off on it.

Shepard smiled, placing a kiss to Samantha's thigh; part apology, part incitement. "EDI, I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it."

There was only silence for a moment, leading Shepard to believe they might get caught out, before EDI sighed. "Very well."

Samantha's glare was short-lived, fading into ecstasy when Shepard thrust two fingers into her at the first repetition of terminology. She cried out, unable to stifle her reaction, her inner muscles clamping down on the welcome intrusion.

Shepard watched her fingers disappear into the other woman's body, fascinated as ever by the sight. Then Samantha's hands were clutching at her shoulders, tugging her up and she went willingly, smiling down at her lover's glazed eyes and open mouth, lips glistening from where a tongue had snuck out to moisten them. Shepard ducked her head to capture those lips as she circled her thumb around Samantha's clit and EDI completed her final sentence.

One crook of fingers to hit the sweet spot inside and Samantha broke with a rumbling moan, swallowed eagerly by the woman over her. Her chest heaved as she broke away to take in air, breathy chuckles leaving her between gasps. " _My God_." She whispered, hands coming up to cover her face.

"Thank you EDI." Shepard said, running fingers through her hair as her other hand continued to work over Samantha's folds. "I think the second option will do."

"I'll see to it that we action that immediately." EDI said, before a very telling pause. "Next time Commander, I believe it is polite to request permission before using someone as a sexual aid."

Shepard snickered as the intercom disconnected and Samantha groaned into her palms.

Then, very slowly, the Specialist pulled her hands away to reveal wide, surprised eyes.

"Did she just say _next time_?"


End file.
